The handles of shopping carts can become contaminated with a variety of unhygienic materials such as fecal matter, spit, urine, blood and disease causing bacteria and antigens. It would be a benefit, therefore to have a sanitary cover system for covering the existing handle of a shopping cart to provide a clean sanitary gripping and pushing surface for a user to move the shopping cart while shopping. Because the contaminants can be carried by liquids, it would be a further benefit to have a sanitary cover system that included at least one fluid impermeable barrier between the existing handle and the hand of the user.
It would also be a benefit to have a sanitary cover system for shopping cart handles that included a disinfectant mechanism to kill disease transmitting bacteria and multiple fluid impermeable barriers between the shopping cart handle and the hand of the user. Because shopping is a regular occurrence, it would of course also be a benefit to have a sanitary handle cover system for shopping carts that could be sanitized by laundering between uses.